Amo
by Night Of The Land
Summary: The view point of a dieing woman and her love for our favorite DarkHunter.


Author: Night Of The Land

Rating: T

Reviews: Yes please

A/N: Sorry about not updating my other stuff, but this had been floating around in my head for a while. So I hope you enjoy this. It's a One shot.

Amo

I knew that I loved him from the first time that I saw him. He was everything to me, my world, my life. He had all my love from day one. I knew nothing would ever force us apart. We were prefect together, perfect in everything we did. When we had dinner together, when we went to a movie. When we made love. Oh how many lonely nights had I spent before he found me? He was like a dream when we made love.

I was not quite sure what he saw in a fat girl who wasn't particularly pretty or smart. But all I knew was that he loved me for some reason. And I loved him.

And when he said we had to end it, I was all but dieing inside. I didn't want him to leave, I never did. I knew that we belonged together, and I never wanted anyone but him ever again.

He told me on the eve of our 2 year anniversary. It was raining that night, so we had decided to not go anywhere just bask in each other's presence for as long as we could for he had to leave the next morning on business. I never thought he was cheating on me, the thought never crossed my mind, and even now it does not. But it was a horrible night.

We were laying together in bed, his arms wrapped tightly around me as we listened to the rain patter on the roof and windows.

"Ashley." He had whispered in my hair, while tracing imaginary patterns on my bare stomach.

"Hmmmm?" I had replied sleepily.

I knew I should have said something more, now as I sit here reflecting on all the things I have done wrong. I loved him. I knew that I did. And now I will never get the chance to tell him that again. For you see I am sick.

I'm dieing.

I found out two weeks after he left me. Some how I could never shake the feeling that he some how knew I was going to die. Now there is nothing left for me to do but relive the good and bad moments of our relationship.

I had chose to spend my last few days in my house if only to try to feel closer to him some how. If only to lie in the bed we had shared one last time.

Life seemed so pointless now. It's no way to live counting down the days until you die. It was so unfair.

I hear someone down in the kitchen, but too weak to move I could do nothing if it was thieves. Foot steps came up the stair, a man I was almost sure of. When the door to my bed room creaked open, there in the door way he stood. My eyes wide I struggled to sit up to go to him, but he came to me.

Wrapping me tight in his arms he held me, rocking back and forth gently. His sent invading all my senses. He was here after all this time, he was here. He whispered apologizes to me while stoking my hair.

"Sa'll right." I mumbled in to his chest trying to inhale all of him so that even in the grave I would never forget the way he smelled.

He pulled back slightly to look at me, "Oh Ashley, what has happened to you?" he murmured as he raked me from head to toe. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you." He pulled me back it to his embrace, and held me.

We stayed like that forever it seemed, and I was –or maybe it was all in my head- feeling better with him here with me. But I knew I wasn't. I was still ill, and it showed. I was coughing up blood and he took care of me, not complaining once about the fact.

He held me as breathing became increasingly difficult. He sang softly to me in a language I couldn't identify. And as I took my last breaths I knew I had to tell him everything I had been dying to tell him since he left.

"I love you." I whispered reaching up to stroke his face.

He took my hand in his, and kissed it gently. "Ashley I love you too, but save you're strength." He told me.

"No." I coughed and shuddered in his arms, while he tightened his hold on me. He murmured silly sweet things to me, and slowly I expelled my last breath his sent lingering in my nose.

Acheron held Ashley in his arms, and a single tear fell from his mercury eyes. Silently he cursed himself for falling in love. He knew it had been a mistake to fall in love with this human, but something had called him to her. He had managed to leave her, but when he had learned she was going to die, he knew he could not leave her on her own.

Angrily he swiped the tears from his eyes, and gently laid Ashley limp body back on her bed. The nurse that came by in the mornings would be here in a few minutes, and he needed to be gone. Other things were happening and he needed to be focused on that, later would be time to mourn and break down.

Standing up, he brushed Ashley's hair from her face, placed a gentle kiss on her lips, than vanished right as the nurse opened the door to the bedroom.


End file.
